kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
War on Terror (Level)
Description *Objective: **Eliminate Al Kadhum hostiles **Destroy the Al Kadhum Oranizations (2 organizations) **Establish Al Kadhum no fly zones *Characters: Al Kadhum, Sangheili Marines, Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee, Major Josh Konaree, Field Master Lex Norsan *Weather: Sunny, Clear *Vehicles Used: Pick-up trucks with mounted turret, Black Hawk Helicopters, Military Humvee's, M2900 Abrams Tank *Achievements: **War on Terrorism ***Complete War on Terror on Legendary Difficulty *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: War On Terror *Date/Time: March 14, 2947, 8:24:59 am and counting *Place: Baquibah , Iraq *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene None Skips to gameplay Gameplay Chapter 1: Resistance is futile! The character of the war evolved from a violent struggle against Al-Qaeda and its Taliban supporters to a complex counterinsurgency effort to remove the safe haven to Al-Kadhum and its use of the Afghan territory as a base of operations for terrorist activities. During the following administration, the character of the war shifted to an effort aimed at smothering an insurgency hostile to the government. Chapter 2: Breaking Barriers Inside are some troops to the left. Take them out, then look through the doorway in the middle of the room to see more troops. Take them out, then go forward, then take a right. Once in the control room. On the other side is a server room filled with troops, begin firing at the troops. Some may enter the control room from the right, so keep an eye out there for any troops. Troops tend to hide behind the windows, so fire at the walls under them to flush out hiding troops. Run through the control room into the server room and take out anybody that's left. Be careful not to run into any troops going through the room. At the end, the player will see the main room. This area can be pretty daunting if the player doesn't know what to do because of its size and that enemies are pouring in from the upper-right corner. First off, do not run forward and enter the office area. It's a deathtrap. The player can try to plant some claymores to kill troops charging at him. Then turn right and begin walking past the uninhabited rooms. These rooms have respawners in them, and running by them disables them. Eventually, the player will see a room in front of him. the player goes through it and begins taking out the enemies in front of him. Make sure to take out the enemies on the second floor as well, because at least one of them has an RPG-7, and he will fire it. The enemies are being churned out by a respawner in a room on the right, so the player will have to get close to shut it down. The player should wait until he thinks there are few enemies, then run to the room and enter it. Even if there are a few enemies, toss a flashbang just in case. When the player gets near the room, the player can run into it and wait for his allies to catch up. When they come up, they'll destroy a door on the left, revealing the main lobby that the player saw earlier. Go straight, then take a left. The player will see some allies, come in through a door to the right of a stairway. After they introduce themselves, go up the staircase and follow the path to a dead end. Near the end of this scene the player can wait for his allies to come up. When they get there, they'll open up a door on the left. Inside is the exit. Chapter 3: This is a no fly zone! During this no fly zone in the desert Sangheili Marines and the player must set up barriers to prevent Al-Kadhum aircraft from bombing areas in the United States. Each barrier will take 15 minutes to set up and is located 100 Meters away from each other. Sworms of enemies will come onto your position so you must defend while your team sets up the barriers. After Black Hawk Helicopters will pick you up. Ending Scene The chopper extracts you and your team and the scene fades out. Trivia *None at the moment Category:Levels